The Quidditch Accident
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets into a bad Quidditch accident, find out what happens and who looks after him inside lol. Bad summary but it will do hehehe


Hello my good people, it is I again Burning Candle-Light. I haven't updated in a while and I know I have another story going on at the moment called I'm not a lonely Heart. I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a while, but like I said once before I think, after I read the Deathly Hallows I lost the will to write. BUT! Now that I am geting back into my groove again, I intend to write more YAY! _ANYWAY_, this story came to me while I was watching a Football match lol. While reading it, you kind of have to forget about the Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows sorry lol. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter at all!!!

**The Quidditch Accident**

"Oh my God! Somebody get Madam Promfery quick!"

Squeals emitted from the crowd of students who were now racing down onto the Quidditch pitch. The girls were screaming as they ran onto the glossy green grass of the pitch and the boys were bellowing orders to one another as they reached their destination. There in the middle of the pitch lay two bodies. They looked like a pair of rag dolls that had just been thrown across a room by an angry child. Their legs and arms were positioned in strange and scary angles and blood was slowly dying the grass a horrid dark red.

"Everybody stand back!" yelled numerous Professors as they tried to assert their authority over the hysterical students. But nothing seemed to work, the students kept pressing on towards the two heaped bodies that were still strewn on the ground.

Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house and the vice-principle of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood amidst the huddle of students in the centre of the Quidditch pitch. As she tried to create a form of order between the students she never imagined that a simple Quidditch match could have turned into a disaster. The scene had already started to repeat itself in her mind as she tried to calm down a frantic Slytherin girl.

* * *

"Minerva I will not be able to attend the Slytherin/Hufflepuff Quidditch match today as I have business to see to in the Ministry," said Professor Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts.

The Head of Gryffindor nodded her head as she then watched Dumbledore disappear off to the Ministry of Magic via the Floo Network. Her face remained expressionless as she exited the Head Masters office and headed off to her own. A Slytherin/Hufflepuff match didn't excite her much but it was her duty to attend and to show support for inter-house unity.

The time came for her to make her way down to the pitch and as she walked the now bustling corridors of the castle she got the sense that this particular game was going to be a good one. This lightened her heart ever so slightly because she had to admit to herself, even though her house wasn't playing she did rather enjoy a good Quidditch match once in a while.

She entered the stadium and took her place in the teachers stand and took in her surroundings. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students had mixed in nicely with each other but there was a clear divide between the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs. The opposing house's were jeering at one another and she could distinctly hear numerous swear words, but there was nothing she could do about it now, the game was about to start.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and following closely behind her were the two teams. Slytherin were adorned in immaculate green and silver playing robes and the Hufflepuffs were sporting their brand new robes of yellow and black. The two captains shook hands and then they formed their ranks. Three balls were let loose, the Quaffle was thrown high into the air and a loud whistle blow was heard. Green and yellow blurs were all that could be seen from then on.

"And it's the new recruit Gerard with the Quaffle for Hufflepuff, look at that boy fly, shame he was blocked by Cunningham for Slytherin, who you might know has cheated on every test he ha-."

"Seamus!" yelled Professor McGonagall. She was glad that the commentator box was right beside the teachers stand, sometimes the commentators got too carried away, but at least Seamus Finnegan wasn't as bad as Lee Jordan.

* * *

"Nice toss from Abbot Jr. to Gerard and Hufflepuff make for the shot and ITS IN!" yelled Seamus as the Hufflepuff section of the crowed erupted into cheers and song.

The match was going quite well, Hufflepuff, thanks to their new recruit, were leading by 50 points. McGonagall started to scan the crowd. She had spotted Harry Potter down in the stands with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and he wasn't concentrating on the actions of the Quaffle. His head was darting from one end of the pitch to the other; it looked like he'd spotted the snitch. She was proud of that boy; he was by far the best Seeker Gryffindor had ever had.

As time went on Slytherin and Hufflepuff had came to a draw. It was a very exciting match but suddenly everything went sour. The snitch had been spotted by Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Seeker and the new Hufflepuff Seeker, Jamie Nott. Cheers were emitting from all around the stadium. The two boys were no more than 40 feet in the air and both were speeding towards each other. McGonagall looked down at Harry Potter again, his eyes were focused on something that was right in the middle of the speeding boys; the snitch was remaining where it was. As the boys approached each other time seemed to slow down. At the very last second the snitched shot down the pitch and the two boys crashed into each other with a colossal force. Screaming was the only sound to be heard as every teacher grasped for their wands, but it was too late before they knew it the boys had slammed into the ground, bones broken and blood starting to flow.

* * *

'This never would have happened if Dumbledore had have been here,' Professor McGonagall thought to herself as yet another hysterical girl flung herself into her arms. She cursed her slow reactions and struggled to hold back tears. It was all her fault.

"Get out of my way!" came a familiar voice over the buzz of the crowd. A student had managed to push past the frenzy of students and had worked their way past the teachers. The student dropped down to the ground by Draco Malfoy's side and ever so carefully tried to move his head.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?" said the student in a voice of forced calm. "Step back from him!" Professor Snape said angrily to the pupil. "Severus, let them be!" McGonagall said sternly, even though she could hardly believe what she was saying.

"Draco please, say something!" but Draco remained still. Tears started to flow down the cheeks of the lone student who had forced their way through hundreds of pupils and teachers just to be at the side of Draco Malfoy. Jamie Nott was now being seen by Madam Promfery who was performing complicated looking spells on the poor boy.

"Come on Draco you need to wake up, for me, please!" said the student as they moved his hair out of his face. A kiss was then placed on his forehead and they then rested their head on his chest.

Draco's eyelids started to flutter. They opened ever so slowly and his breathing started to become erratic.

"Her-Her-Hermione!" he choked out. Hermione Granger's head snapped up from the injured boy's chest and her eyes started to fill with hope.

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

"What…happened?" he said as he winced in pain. Hermione smiled a small smile and looked into his pain filled eyes. "You were in an accident, you fell 40 feet, but you are going to be alright. Madam Promfery is here now; she'll make sure you are okay." Draco tried to swallow but couldn't and choked up a small amount of blood. Hermione's smile remained none-the-less as Madam Promfery performed a few more complicated spells. Draco looked up at her as he was raised up on a magical stretcher.

"Hermione?" he said in a small voice amongst the madness of the crowd.

"Yes Draco?" she said as he took her hand in his now magically bandaged one. Through the now dull pain that he felt throughout his body, something tingled in his chest as he looked at her. Even though he had just been in an accident, she had rushed to his side and had remained with him through the ordeal. The tingle grew stronger as he said his final words to her before they parted.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** I know it wasn't a very good ending, a bit Fluffy, but Oh well **:D **Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. OH and I do appologise for any spelling errors and things like that lol 


End file.
